


Technically, They Weren’t Kisses

by Dreams of Kalopsia (Sir_Arghs_III)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Canon, Romance, Voltron Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Arghs_III/pseuds/Dreams%20of%20Kalopsia
Summary: The five times Lance instigated a kiss, plus the one time Pidge did—in reverse.But seriously, they weren’treallykisses……right?1st Time: Accidental Kiss. You. No, you.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Voltron Secret Santa





	1. Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinn73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/gifts).



> Written for [quintessenceofdust73](https://quintessenceofdust73.tumblr.com/) for the [Voltron Secret Santa 2020](https://voltronsecretsanta.tumblr.com/). Belated happy holidays!

This was supposed to be “the easiest, safest mission ever,” as per Hunk’s promise. It even had Coran’s seal of guarantee of just having “tiny, lovely, friendly sea creatures that look like your Earthling cephalopods” and “no need for your armors”.

So why was Lance dangling precariously in the air?

Getting swung every which way?

By a two-story-high alien kraken with its tentacle coiled tightly around his ankle??

“AHHH!!”

“Lance!” Pidge’s panicked shout directed his swimming vision towards the shore, helping him reorient himself.

He reached out to her and shouted back, “P-Pidge! Pidge! Toss me my baya—!”

The world turned upside down, then sideways, then cold and dark green as the kraken-like creature flung him deep into the water. He must have sunk to the seafloor because he glimpsed what he and Pidge had come to this planet for: a meadow of the seaweed Hunk had insisted he absolutely needed and begged them to procure for him.

For a moment, Lance considered grabbing a handful, but the tentacle shackling his ankle jerked him away. His mouth opened automatically in a surprised gasp.

A grave mistake.

Water flooded in, chasing out the breath he’d been preserving. Pain pushed into his chest as the water restricted its struggle to expand.

When the remaining air in his lungs abandoned him for the surface and his desperate grip on consciousness began to loosen, three final thoughts floated up like bubbles in his literally breathless mind.

First thought. He’d just given up his life for an ingredient of some experimental gourmet intergalactic sushi.

Second. He and Pidge had completely forgotten to take Coran’s information with a _sack_ of salt.

And third…

Screw ten thousand years’ worth of evolution.

* * *

“—ance…”

“…amn it!”

“…teen. Seventeen. Eight…”

Muffled sounds stirred Lance from the murky depths of unconsciousness. Light penetrated his eyes despite his closed lids, and it seemed to be moving. Gradually, the sounds turned into clear, urgent words coming from somewhere close.

“…Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty.”

Pressure he didn’t know was on his chest eased up. Air entered his lungs, but it wasn’t enough. He needed _more_.

So he gasped for more.

“Lance!”

His eyes flew open.

“Hey, stay with me.”

In the brief moment before he rolled to his side to cough out seawater, he caught sight of Pidge’s face hovering above his, hair drenched and face dripping with water. Or maybe tears? He was already too busy hacking and trying to stay alive to put much thought into it.

Once all the seawater had been cleared out of his system, he lay wearily down on his back with her assistance.

“So,” he breathed out. “Survived a war, died by seaweed, huh?” He smiled wryly, watching Pidge for her reaction.

He’d expected a fiery scolding, then a long in-depth explanation of why he was an idiot right after.

But what he got was… tears? Rolling down her cheeks, merging with the droplets from her bangs? She really was crying??

“You went into _cardiopulmonary arrest_ , Lance. Your heart and breathing _stopped_.”

He could only stare, dumbfounded. “But you revived me anyway?”

She huffed. “That’s not the point, and you know it.”

“Actually, no, I don’t.”

Pidge’s nose scrunched up in frustration.

Lance shrugged in response. “I seriously don’t, Pi—”

The swift movement that put her out of focus in his vision cut him short. The realization that she’d leaned over and was currently hugging him swept away any further thought.

Instinct took over; one arm wrapped itself around her shoulders, while the other patted her gently on the head.

“Idiot,” she said into the crook of his neck, then proceeded to murmur something he didn’t quite catch.

“What?”

“Nothing.” After some time, Pidge got to her feet.

Lance slowly sat up, turning to the right to follow her with his gaze as she walked to the edge of the water. His eyes fell on the alien kraken, unmoving on the sand, bound up entirely in the electric green cord of Pidge’s bayard, and looking the slightest bit _fried_.

Something clicked in his mind.

He was looking at the consequences of getting his friend really, really angry.

Which meant she was probably—no, _definitely_ —using just a minimal amount of power when she’d shocked him when he teased her for getting a cute little bayard.

A tiny chill scampered down his spine.

She hauled the humongous, limp creature back into its natural habitat. The others of its kind splashed away in fear.

“Attack Lance again, and the universe will be eating calamari on the next Victory Anniversary!”

Small but terribly powerful.

To think that such an amazing person fended off even death for his sake.

_Just like a knight in shining armor,_ he thought in wonder.

Ever since he was a child, Lance had dreamed of living out a fairy tale. Or a scene straight out of one, at least. He’d be the Prince Charming or the knight in shining armor, swooping in to save a beautiful damsel in distress. Then they’d fall in love, share a sweet kiss, and go on to live happily ever after.

As a Paladin of Voltron, he’d done the saving-while-in-full-armor part countless times. He’d even saved the whole universe with his friends.

But it was only now, more than a year after the war ended, that his dream came true.

Only _he_ was the dashing damsel in distress who needed saving.

And the Princess Charming who kissed him back to life was _Pidge_.

His fingertips unconsciously brushed his lips.

_No, it was just basic life sup—_

Pidge’s murmured words from earlier suddenly returned to him, fully processed by his brain, as if it had been biding its time to conveniently present them in the most dramatic way.

In a way that would trick his heart into reading more into things, finding something where there most certainly wasn’t.

_“I almost lost you.”_

Fire broke out in his face.

It was just basic life support, but…

* * *

**“How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.”**

— The Killers (Mr. Brightside)


	2. Accidental Kiss

First game day in months after multiple rain checks?

Check.

Freshly baked peanut butter cookies courtesy of Hunk as sorry and thanks for the stupid alien seaweed?

Check.

Mom’s garlic knots straight out of the oven?

Check.

Game console up and running with a very special game loaded, ready for playing?

Check.

Pidge wide-eyed and wide-grinned, excitement radiating from her?

“Is that… Killbot Phantasm Twenty-Six: Revengifiance? The _rarest Killbot Phantasm installment that has so few copies left, barely anyone has reached the end?!_ ”

Absolute check.

Lance’s smug smile bordered on a smirk. “Uh huh. The very one.”

It was _so_ worth all the hassle and irritation he’d had to put up with just to get it.

She settled beside him in a flash. “I thought I’d never get to play it! How’d you find a copy?”

“Hunted down an Unilu for a trade,” he answered distractedly as he started customizing his player.

A chuckle came from his right. “What a coincidence. I once traded my copy with an Unilu, too—”

“Huh?” He quirked a brow at her in confusion. “What coincidence? I got this from the guy you gave it to.”

Her hands stopped fiddling with her controller. She slowly turned towards him, ecstatic expression replaced by a rare look of bewilderment.

‘How in quiznak did you even know about that?’ was practically readable on her face. It felt strange but also a little satisfying to know something she didn’t, for once.

“Allura mentioned it in passing during our dinner date,” he explained while poking her cheek to redirect her gaze to the screen. “She said it was all thanks to you that she had the confidence to go to the date. That’s when I thought to get it back for you to thank you.”

Explanation over, he started the game.

Only the 8-bit background music and sound effects filled Lance’s room as he and Pidge familiarized themselves with the game’s features and player controls. Having played every Killbot Phantasm installment released after Revengifiance, they were used to the more advanced and intuitive user interface that the franchise had become renowned for after the war.

It took a bit longer than usual, but soon enough they cleared the first dungeon and were progressing smoothly.

“But she turned you down in the end,” Pidge eventually said in continuation of their conversation. Her voice had a hint of regret and sympathy in it. Lance couldn’t help sending her a grateful glance.

“It was her decision, and I respect it. Besides, that’s not what I’m thanking you for.”

Eyes still trained on the screen and fingers busily fighting an upper mid-tier boss, she tilted her head to convey another silent question.

He helped her finish off the enemy. “Because you helped Allura feel sure about herself that day, she was able to give me the closure I needed. So basically, your sacrifice gave me a chance to properly get over my feelings.”

The game suddenly paused at a save point. When he looked over at Pidge, he found her offering him a garlic knot and a grin.

This time, he was the one to tilt his head in confusion.

“Congratulations on growing up.”

A tempting gift, a contagious grin, and sincere words veiled with mild sarcasm.

No way he’d refuse any of those.

“Thanks.”

He mirrored her gesture and expression, handing her the tray of her favorite food. Gentle pride held his head a little higher. Pidge seldom gave compliments, so just a few positive words from her could boost the recipient’s confidence in an instant. It was a privilege to be recognized by one of the greatest women in the history of the universe, after all.

The short break allowed them to recover their mental stamina and focus. They dived back into the game, fully prepared and intent on clearing it in one go.

Aside from having only a handful of copies still in existence after its original company got bombed during Earth’s invasion, there was another reason why this game was deemed legendary.

Killbot Phantasm XXVI: Revengifiance was its company’s magnum opus, known for its elaborate storylines, its various routes and endings, and the highest difficulty in the series.

That said, the playtime of the main storyline on online records averaged at thirty-six hours—shortest at thirty-three.

But well. With more than half of the game already cleared, Lance and Pidge had a much shorter total playtime in mind. And who better to shatter the records than the two of them, right?

Legends only.

They eased into a cooperative silence. Their senses were heightened to pick up every cue, providing support as needed, in the exact way it was needed. On the screen, their players moved in synergistic efficiency through the increasingly tougher stages.

Lance noted in distracted delight how naturally they still worked together, as in sync in-game as out of it. He played on, more motivated than before.

Hours continued to pass by. Every tick of the clock coaxed the sun towards the western horizon. Sunlight faded and yielded to the unnatural light from the bright screen.

The three lives they each had at the start had dwindled to one each.

“Quiznak!” Pidge cried. “Lance, it’s all on you!”

Scratch that. The six lives they collectively had were now down to one.

Lance’s pulse quickened. He creased his brows in concentration, tunnel vision fixed on the final boss whose HP had been depleted to less than a quarter.

Some rustling noises from Pidge’s side, and then he could feel her close proximity as she gave verbal assistance from over his shoulder.

“It unleashes long-range attacks every five seconds then approaches for two to three direct attacks.”

He nodded.

“It’s about to use that radial attack. Get ready.”

He hunched slightly forward, fingers primed for action.

Despite the warning and his mental preparation, a momentary delay in defensive maneuvers cut down his HP in half.

His frustration came out as a growl.

Their impatience and anxiousness spiked to an all-time high.

Pidge nudged him. “Let’s switch,” she demanded.

Lance moved to shield the controller from her. “It’s fine. I just have to time it properly next time.” He barely dodged the subsequent close-range attack as a result.

Her nudge became more forceful. “You’re going to ruin our playthrough!”

“No I’m not!”

The boss backed away in preparation for another attack.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Pidge began to reach for the controller. Sensing her intention, he held it away and turned angrily towards her.

“Move ov—” “No—”

Something warm and moist pressed against his lips.

Followed by a short smacking sound.

A realization, then—

His controller clattered to the floor.

The screen blacked out, leaving temporary darkness and shocked silence in its wake before slowly bathing the room in red.

The color of a failed level.

Also the color of Pidge’s cheeks—his, too, undoubtedly, given the amount of blood he could feel rushing up his face.

His hands shot up to cover his soundlessly flapping lips. “Wha— What were you doing!” he stammered in mortified fury.

“What do you mean?! I was telling you to move over so I could fight the boss!” she returned just as fiercely.

But he was no longer listening. His heart was drumming a quick, deafening beat that blocked out her reply. The heat from his flushed face seemed to melt his brain to the point of letting him blab his thoughts without filter. “So w-why did you kiss me?! D-Do you _like_ me or something??”

She gasped indignantly in response, looking more angry than embarrassed now. “Excuse me?! It was an accident! And I wasn’t the one who turned his head at the wrong time! I should be the one asking you! Do _you_ like me?!”

Lance opened his mouth to answer.

What was his answer, though?

He went absolutely still. His brain must have already turned into mush.

“W-Why…” Pidge’s aggravation hitched up the pitch of her voice. “Why aren’t you saying anything?!”

Because he couldn’t.

It didn’t feel right to say yes. But he knew he’d be lying if he denied it. The dilemma sent his insides roiling and his head spinning.

Her blush turned a darker shade of red as his silence stretched on.

All he could do was stare at her with trembling eyes.

* * *

**“Kiss, kiss, fall in love. Maybe you’re my love.”**

— Kawabe Chieko (Sakura Kiss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if this is the feeling when you take all of Pidge's braincells and have her share exactly one braincell with Lance.
> 
> To the lovely, prolific [Rue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae): I present to you a third option. Neither admits it and just figures each other out because they're both so obvious. XD This chapter is dedicated to you. ^u^


End file.
